Nazo
Nazo was a recurring villain in the series, being an unwitting antagonist in Darkness and Light and a secondary antagonist in Fire and Ice. He was a being created from the negative Chaos Energy from the Chaos Emeralds and was a member of The Organization before being killed by its leader, The Darkness of Evil, for failing to eliminate Sonic and Shadow. History/Background Information Note: Information for this section comes from Chakra-X's video '''Sonic: Nazo Unleashed'.'' Nazo wasn created by the negative Chaos Energy from the Chaos Emeralds. He stole the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald from Angel Island, but was confronted by Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles. After being defeated by Sonic and Shadow in their Super forms, Nazo took the Emeralds back to Angel Island and absorbed negative Chaos Energy to transform into Perfect Nazo. With this form, he easily defeated Super Sonic and Super Shadow. However, Sonic and Shadow managed to not only transform into their Hyper forms but also use Chaos Control to fuse into Shadic. Shadic was able to overpower Nazo, but Nazo absorbed the negative Chaos Energy created by the Super Emeralds and transformed into Hyper Nazo. He then revealed that he wanted to be the most powerful being in existence, but knew that he can never surpass the power of the Master Emerald. Because of this, he wanted to destroy the Earth, which will cause the Master Emerald to shatter into many shards and spread out throughout the galaxy, making it impossible to find them and put them back together. Despite all the energy he absorbed, he was defeated by Shadic, Knuckles, and Tails and sent into a void of Chaos. There, Shadic used Chaos Control to teleport there and succeeded in killing Nazo. Sometime between Nazo's death and Darkness and Light, Master Hand and Crazy Hand revived Nazo so he can fight Sonic. However, Nazo refused to listen to them and tried to escape. This, along with not wanting Mario and Sonic to realize what the Hands are doing, caused Crazy Hand to come up with the idea of controlling him and having him act as the leader of the other recruited villains. Personality Nazo has a twisted sense of amusement, being able to gladly kill anyone in his way. He can make great strategies and doesn't hesitate making alliances with other villains. As one of the "leaders" of the Organization, Nazo makes sure that the members do what they were assigned to do, showing some responsibility. He and Mephiles have a mutual respect toward one another, possibly a friendship. He hates all of the heroes, specifically Sonic and Shadow, and the Hero Fan Characters. He is also intimidated by The Darkness of Evil and somewhat fears him, to the point where he begs The Darkness of Evil to not kill him (which he did anyway). Powers/Abilities Note: Information for this section comes from the Superpower Wiki, along with observing how he fights in the Sprite Chronicles series. Powers *'Power Legs:' Nazo possesses great physical strength and speed in his legs and lower body. **'Megaton Kick:' Nazo is able to apply incredible strength and force to his legs which allows him to deliver superpowered kicks. *'Supernatural Strength:' Nazo is stronger than what is naturally possible. *'Chaos Manipulation:' When using at least one Chaos Emerald, Nazo can control all the chaotic forces in the universe, allowing him to manipulate probability or manipulate and even shatter reality. **'Chaos Empowerment:' Nazo can become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by using at least one Chaos Emerald. **'Chaos Attacks:' Nazo can release/use chaos/chaotic forces for attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. **'Hand Blasts:' Nazo can project Chaos Energy blasts from his hands. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Nazo can heal from any wound and injury quickly. However, his factor is powered by Chaos Energy: if he does not have any Chaos Energy, his healing factor won't work. *'Flight:' Using Chaos Energy, Nazo is able to fly. Abilities *'Enhanced Speed:' Nazo can move at extraordinary physical speed. **'Acceleration:' Nazo is able to accelerate himself to high speeds. *'Chaos Energy Manipulation:' When using at least one Chaos Emerald, Nazo can create, shape, and manipulate the energy of the primordial Chaos in varying ways, allowing things such as energy projection, using the energy for various supernatural feats, to inducing effects of chaos, etc. **'Energy Attacks:' Nazo can release/use Chaos Energy for various attacks. **'Energy Blast:' Nazo can release Chaos Energy over a specific target area, causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. **'Energy Wave Emission:' Nazo can release waves, spirals, rings, pulse, blasts, balls, and bursts of Chaos Energy and use them to damage, push, bind and/or paralyze people. *'Ergokinetic Combat:' Nazo is able to utilize Chaos Energy Manipulation with his physical combat skill, channeling Chaos Energy through parts of his body or use the energy for defensive purposes. *'Enhanced Combat:' Nazo has extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. *'Self-Power Immunity:' Nazo is immune to all aspects of his own powers. Weaknesses *'Positive Chaos Energy:' As a being created and powered by negative Chaos Energy, Nazo is weak against positive Chaos Energy, especially if the amount of energy surpasses his own. Transformations *'Perfect:' By absorbing the negative Chaos Energy of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, Nazo's fur and skin turn red, his quills become slightly more spread out, he gains 2 more spikes on his back, his sclera turns yellow, his eyes turns blue, corners outside of his eyes gain blue stripes, and his shoes turn purple and yellow. He also gains gold rings on his wrists and ankles. In this form, Nazo's strength, speed, and durability are greatly increased, similar to Sonic and Shadow's Super forms. He is also able to increase the power of his Chaos attacks. Nazo's Perfect form is able to overpower Sonic and Shadow's Super forms, but cannot defeat their Hyper forms. Darkness and Light Fire and Ice Battles *Nazo vs. Akuma (unfinished, off-screen) *Nazo and Mephiles vs. Sonic and Shadow (lost) Trivia *Considering his backstory, it is currently unknown how Nazo was alive around the time Danix was born or why he was on Neoxys in the first place. *Originally thought to have been a new character created for the ''Sonic X anime, "Nazo" is actually an alternate style for Super Sonic in his early form (see info here). So, even though he was technically created by Sega, the Nazo from Sonic: Nazo Unleashed and Sprite Chronicles is actually a fan character. Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Season 1 Antagonist Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:The Organization Category:Deceased Character Category:Fan Character